leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Event Pokémon
artwork of Event Pokémon from the first five generations]] Event Pokémon are Pokémon that are distributed at promotional events, such as premieres, expositions, festivals, places like , real-life Pokémon Center stores, toy stores, and sometimes found in bonus discs or specially transferred from another game. Event-exclusive Pokémon species :See also: Category:Promotion-only Pokémon From the very beginning, there were Pokémon that were made not obtainable in the initially-released pair of core series games, making these species of Pokémon only legitimately obtainable from Nintendo's promotional event distributions. In later generations, some of these event-exclusive Pokémon became available through spin-off Pokémon games. However, besides these games, these Pokémon can only be obtained from events, or for some, they can only be caught in the games after an in-game event is unlocked through a real-world event. Many of the event-exclusive Pokémon are Mythical Pokémon. Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V Generation VI Generation VII Nintendo promotional event Pokémon Periodically, Nintendo hosts or sponsors parties and events for fans, often in connection to the premiere of a new or . They are especially notable in that certain rare and items in the games, as well as cards and other things, are only available for a limited time from them. The methods used to transfer Pokémon and items to a game have varied over time, and include direct link trading and physical reception from an e-Card via Mystery Events. Wireless reception from a Wonder Spot and Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection via Mystery Gift and the use of a Distribution devices were also used. Other methods may occur in the future. Event Pokémon typically have a special Original Trainer and ID number, indicating their authenticity, and usually a from Generation III onwards. (In later generations, these Ribbons may prevent the Pokémon from being traded through the GTS or Wonder Trade.) From Generation IV onwards, most event Pokémon are distributed in s, special Poké Balls that exist solely for event distribution. Event Pokémon are usually desired because they are hard or impossible to find in the games, holding a rare item, and/or know at least one special move that would otherwise be impossible to have. Some Pokémon are distributed with a specific Nature, gender, Ability, or , while others may leave one or more of these random (though Shininess is usually strictly fixed one way or the other). For Pokémon obtained in Generation IV onwards, the dates do not need to be the dates the events were held. This is because the date is based on the one set on the handheld system. Generation IV introduced the distribution of promotional events via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. At first, only Key Items were distributed. These items allowed players to enter areas normally inaccessible. In June 2009, Pokémon began being distributed via Wi-Fi as well with the distribution of a Jirachi. Owners of the Japanese versions of the Sinnoh-based games, no matter where they were, could use Wi-Fi to receive the Pokémon. Later on, Japan began having distributions occurring simultaneously via events and over Wi-Fi. In March 2010, the Pikachu-colored Pichu became available for North American and PAL versions of . This became the first event Pokémon to be available to non-Japanese games via Wi-Fi. There are very few countries or areas of the world where events tend to be held: Japan, , , , Australia, and various countries of Western Europe. While it is not unheard of for event Pokémon to be distributed outside of these countries, it is incredibly rare. Some countries may see several years pass between promotional events, and a majority of countries have never had a local event. The establishment of wireless internet has made the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection a much better distribution model to reach Pokémon players around the world. In Generation V, the Pokémon Global Link became a new method for distributing Pokémon, though Pokémon were still distributed through Wi-Fi. Though they may not have been as unique as other event Pokémon (in regards to moves, Shininess, event Poké Ball, Ribbons, etc.), Pokémon from Global Link promotions can be obtained by anyone worldwide, depending on the country they set on the website; some may require purchase of other products, however. See also * Distribution devices * Event items Category:Pokémon meta * * de:Events es:Evento Pokémon fr:Pokémon évènementiel it:Pokémon evento